Joyeux Anniversaire Sas'ke
by Chizuru Mikazuki
Summary: Quand l'auteur met à disposition sont appart pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke, les révélations sont au rendez-vous. (Pour l'anniversaire du brun :) )


Titre : Joyeux Anniversaire Sas'ke

Auteure : Mouah

Disclamer: Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Résumé : Quand l'auteur met à disposition sont appart pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke, Les révélations sont au rendez-vous.

Note : Les questions sont posées par moi ;)

Place à cette nouvelle histoire

Sasuke venait d'arriver au studio de cette chère Chizuru Mikazuki. Cette dernière, auteur de Fanfiction, avait déclaré (ou plutôt ordonner) une réunion en ce 23 juillet. Jour de l'anniversaire de l'Uchiwa. Le pire est que depuis le début de la journée, personne, même pas son idiot personnel, ne lui avait souhaité un joyeux anniversaire et cela déprimait le brun.

Sasuke poussa un soupir à en fondre l'âme avant d'ouvrir la porte du studio. Le noir envahissait l'appartement. Le brun chercha l'interrupteur en tâtonnant le mur à côté de lui. Il le trouva et l'alluma.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SASUKE

Sasuke regardait toute les personnes présentes dans l'appartement. Il trouva ses parents, Itachi, Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi accompagné d'Iruka, Chizuru Mikazuki, une brune machiavélique et sa meilleure amie Mekashi, une blonde, les parents de son blond et son blond qui le regardait avec un immense sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Sasuke. L'Uzumaki s'avança vers son petit-ami et lui donna un baiser fougueux.

-Ils sont trop mignon, entendit Sasuke pendant qu'il s'embrassait.

Ils se séparèrent. Leur souffle légèrement court.

-Joyeux anniversaire Teme, dit le blond

-Merci Dobe, répondit le brun

-Bon je ne veux pas jouer au rabat-joie de service, mais je ne vous êtes pas prêter mon appart pour les regarder s'embrasser, déclara Chizuru

-Tu gâches l'ambiance Chizuru, dit Mekashi, la meilleure amie et bêta de Chizuru

-Je m'en fous, dit Chizuru à l'intention de Mekashi. Bon, dit-elle en s'adressant à tout l'assemblée, comme vous êtes chez moi, se sont mes règles qui s'applique et je décide qu'on va jouer à Vérité ou gage version Chizuru.

Tous tremblèrent saur Mekashi qui connait très bien sa meilleure amie et les Uchiwa qui sont passé maître dans la dissimulation de sentiments. Personnes ne fit attention au sourire malveillant de Chizuru.

_Je vais m'amuser_, pensa la brune.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tous étaient assis en rond sur des chaises sauf Chizuru qui était hors du cercle. Dans l'ordre, il y avait Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka et pour finir Mekashi.

-Bien, Voici les règles du jeu, déclara solennellement la Mikazuki. À tour de rôle, je vais vous poser une question. Si vous refuser de répondre, je vous impose un gage. Vous avez compris?, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, dirent-ils en chœur.

-Bien, alors commençons par Fugaku Uchiwa…

-D'accord, déclara le paternelle Uchiwa

-Avez-vous connu une autre femme avant Mikoto, ici présente ?

-Oui, répondit-il. Lors d'une mission à mes vingt ans, j'ai rencontré une femme qui se nommait Nagisa.

-Tu es un petit cachotier Fugaku, déclara Minato avec un sourire

-Tu le savais Mikoto?, demanda Kushina

-Oui, répondit la brune. Il me l'avait lors de notre premier rendez-vous.

-Bien…Continuons avec Mikoto Uchiwa, dit Chizuru

-Oui…

-Avez-vous déjà éprouvé une attirance pour une notre personne que Fugaku, ici présent?

-Oui…J'en ai éprouvé pour Kushina, dit-elle en rougissant

-Quoi?, dit la rousse, mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit?

-Parce que tu étais déjà avec Minato-san et je ne voulais pas causer de problème. De toute façon, j'ai trouvé l'amour dans les bras de mon mari, donc pas besoin de reparlé du passé, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Kushina poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que sa meilleure amie c'était remis de cette attirance qu'elle avait éprouvé pour elle dans le passé.

-On poursuit avec Itachi Uchiwa, déclara joyeusement Chizuru

-Je n'aime pas ce sourire, déclara Itachi

-As-tu déjà eu une relation sérieuse, sexuellement parlant, avec Kisame Hochigaki?

-Je prends le gage, dit rapidement le brun

-Intéressant, souffla Sasuke et Chizuru. L'un préparait déjà un chantage et l'autre prenait l'information pour l'utiliser dans une de ses histoires.

-Bien, dit Chizuru avec un sourire. Ton gage est d'embrassé Tsunade pendant trente secondes.

-Alors là JAMAIS, cria Itachi

-Tu as choisi le gage Aniki, ricana Sasuke

-Sasuke a raison fils et tu ne peux pas de défiler, déclara Fugaku

-Mais père…

-Une parole est une parole Itachi, dit son père.

-N'oublie pas l'entend, mima Chizuru de ses lèvres pour que seul Itachi comprenne.

-Bon d'accord, soupira Itachi en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la plus vieille de la place.

-Tsunade-sama, vous me permettez de vous…vous…vous…

-Vas-y quand on finisse, dit-elle gravement.

Itachi s'approcha et embrassa la petite file du premier Hokage le temps du gage. Sasuke pris des photos pour immortaliser. Itachi se recula et se retourna pour lancer un regard plein de colère à la Brune qui souriait.

-Gaga réussi, dit Chizuru

-Tu me le payeras, souffla Itachi

-Viens me voir plus tard, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé, répondit-elle.

-Bien, tu es pardonné, dit l'ainé des frères Uchiwa en reprenant sa place.

-Merci, dit-elle. Passons à Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Hn ?

-Combien de temps a duré ta relation avec Orochimaru ?

-QUOI? Cria l'assemblée entière, sauf Chizuru

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Sasuke

-J'ai des sources. Dit la Mikazuki. Maintenant répond.

-Un an, souffla le cadet Uchiwa

-Attend, tu es sorti avec ce…ce serpent pendant un an, déclara Naruto.

-Euh…oui…

-Je…je vais être malade, dit le blond qui tournait au vert.

-Je…Je ne pensais pas que mon frère aimait autant les serpents, dit Itachi avec une voix blanche.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour le couple parentale qui s'évanouit.

-Bon, je crois qu'on devrait prendre une pause pour le moment, déclara Iruka qui était resté discret depuis le début.

-Bonne idée mon amour, dit Kakashi

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tous c'étaient remis plus au moins remis de la confession du plus jeune Uchiwa.

_J'aime trop ce jeu_, pensa Chizuru

-Bon maintenant que vous êtes remis de vos émotions, dit Chizuru qui jubilait, passons à Naruto Uzumaki

-Euh…Oui…

-Combien de temps a duré ta relation avec le démon renard Kurama ?

-QUOI? Cria une nouvelle fois l'assemblée sauf Chizuru encore.

-Deux…Deux ans, dit-il tout gêner.

-Et après tu me crie déçu sur ma relation avec Orochimaru, dit Sasuke en colère.

-Mais tu as eu une relation avec ce serpent, se défendit Naruto.

-Peut-être, mais je n'ai rien fait de sexuel avec lui, cria Sasuke.

Naruto rougit face à la phrase de son brun.

-Attend…Ne me dit pas que tu as…dit Sasuke d'une voix blanche.

-Naruto rougis encore plus.

_C'est meilleur qu'une série télé_, pensa Chizuru qui mangeait du popcorn en regardant son couple préféré.

-Je…Je suis désolé, murmura le blond.

-Non…non ce n'est pas vrai…souffla d'horreur Sasuke.

Un éclat de rire fit sortir tout le monde te la torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient plongé depuis la confession du dernier Uzumaki. Ils se retournèrent tous comme un seul homme vers la source du rire qui était Chizuru,

-J'en…J'en reviens…reviens pas hahaha, dit-elle entre ses éclats de rire. Sa…Sasuke est…est passé…après…après…Ku…Kurama hahaha.

Sasuke bouillonnait littéralement de rage.

-Bon, et si on passait à la prochaine personne, dit Sakura pour éviter l'explosion de Sasuke.

-Bonne…hihihi…Bonne idée Sakura…hihihi…dit la brunette. Kushina Uzumaki…

-Oui…

Chizuru pris une grande inspiration avant de poser la question.

-Quel a été votre pensée quand votre mari vous a annoncé qu'il deviendrait l'apprenti de Jiraya-sensei?

Kushina se retourna vers son mari.

-Ne m'en veux pas d'accord…

-Promis, répondit Minato.

-J'ai pensé, pourquoi veut-il être avoir un homme aussi pervers comme sensei. Il est déjà assez pervers, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche, dit la rousse.

-Je ne suis pas si pervers que ça, dit Minato.

-Tu ne rappel la conception de Naruto mon chéri, dit la femme de Minato.

-Ok…Alors juste un peu, dit Minato.

-MI-NA-TO, dit la rousse d'une voix profonde

-Ok, je suis un pervers, souffla le papa blond.

-Bon, dit Chizuru, comme cela est mis au clair, Minato Namikaze c'est à votre tour.

-Bien…

-Quelle a été votre impression suite à la lecture du premier Icha Icha Paradise de Jiraya-sensei ?

Minato soupira.

-Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre? Demanda-t-il.

-Il y aussi le gage, dit la brune.

-Bon je vais répondre, souffla-t-il. J'ai trouvé que c'était un chef-d'œuvre.

-Vous aussi sensei, dit Kakashi surpris.

-La façon qu'il décrivait la scène, le langage qu'il employait, tout était parfait, dit le père de Naruto.

-Je suis totalement d'accord, dit le gris.

-Et il osait dire qu'il n'était pas pervers, murmura Kushina.

-Bien passons à Tsunade si vous le voulez bien, dit Mekashi

-Merci Meka, souffla Chizuru

-De rien Chizu, répondit son amie.

-Tsunade…

-Oui

-Votre relation avec Jiraya-sensei a commencé quand?

-Depuis ma nomination d'Hokage, dit-elle avec nonchalance

-Je savais que l'ermite pas net et baa-chan étaient ensemble, s'écria Naruto. Ils ont une complicité similaire à la mienne avec Sasuke.

-Depuis quand tu as un cerveau toi, dit Sasuke

-Je ne suis pas stupide, dit Naruto

-Dit celui qui s'est rendu malade avec une brique de lait la semaine dernière, souffla Sasuke

-Méchant Sasuke, dit Naruto en boudant.

-Et le voilà qui boude, dit Itachi.

-Laissons-le bouder et passons à Sakura Haruno, déclara Chizuru

-Oui…

-Depuis quand es-tu fiancé avec Sai?

-Un mois, dit-elle joyeusement

-Quoi?, cria Naruto. Et tu n me l'avais pas dit.

-Tu étais tellement occupé avec Sasuke ou ton rôle dans une des histoires de Chizuru. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, dit-elle soudainement honteuse de ne pas l'avoir dit à son meilleur ami.

-Je comprends, mais la prochaine fois tu viens me voir, que je sois occupé ou non d'accord, dit le ninja imprévisible.

-D'accord Naruto, dit Sakura avec le sourire.

-Bon, maintenant que ça c'est régler, dit Chizuru, Kakashi Hatake…

-Hum?

-Est-ce vrai que vous avez eu une relation dans votre jeunesse avec Obito Uchiwa?

-Oui…

-Je ne l'avais pas vu, alors que j'étais leur sensei, dit Minato tristement. Kushina posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son blond.

-On était très discret Minato-sensei. On ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache. Surtout avec les conséquences que cela aurais pu provoquer. Nous ne voulions pas être intimidés sensei, expliqua Kakashi.

-Je comprends, dit Minato doucement.

-Alors passons à Iruka Umino, dit Chizuru avec entrain.

-Oui…

-Combien de position du Kâma-Sûtra as-tu réalisé avec Kakashi?

-Ça c'est méchant Chizu, souffle Mekashi.

-Pas grave, lui répond Chizuru. Ce jeu est fait pour dévoiler la vérité.

-Alors combien, dit-elle à l'intention d'Iruka.

-…neuf…, murmure-t-il

-Combien, j'ai pas compris, dit Chizuru d'une voix mesquine.

-Dix…Dix…Dix-neuf, dit-il timidement

-Vous confirmer Kakashi-sensei?

-Oui…nous en avons fait dix-neuf pour le moment, dit le gris fier de lui.

-Sensei…dit Sasuke

-C'est d'accord Sasuke, répondit l'Hatake.

-Bien, il me reste que Mekashi, dit Chizuru. Comme je sais déjà qu'elle ne répondra pas à ma question, je lui impose un gage.

-Et quel est le gage? Demanda Mekashi

-Tu dois chauffer Itachi, dit Chizuru avec un sourire.

-J'aime pas ton sourire, dit l'amie de la brune.

-Tu dois le chauffer avec ça, dit Chizuru en sortant en costume de maid.

-ÇA JAMAIS, crie-t-elle en se levant. Je préfère encore embrasser Orochimaru dans un french kiss.

-Oh tu peux le faire aussi, dit Chizuru tout avec son sourire. J'ai son numéro et je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de t'embrasser.

-JE…TE…DÉTESTE, crie-t-elle en prenant le costume et en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

-MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME, crie Chizuru pour être sûr que son ami l'entende.

-Alors, vous êtes satisfait du jeu? Demande Chizuru.

-Il y a des choses que j'aurais voulu ne jamais savoir, dit Fugaku.

-Moi je l'ai bien aimé, dit Mikoto avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi, s'exclama Kushina, Sakura et Kakashi.

-Tes sources sont vraiment bonne, dit Itachi.

-La vérité est que je n'ai pas de sources, dit Chizuru avec un sourire joyeux.

-Hein, dirent-ils

-Mais…Mais comment as-tu su?, demanda Iruka

-Observation mon cher, dit Chizuru d'évidence. Il faut être une bonne observatrice pour faire de bonne histoire.

-Pour le lien de Naruto et Kurama, qu'as-tu remarqué? Demanda Sakura

-C'est simple, Kurama est beaucoup plus doux avec Naruto qu'il a été avec Kushina. Ce n'était qu'une supposition qui a été confirmé ce soir, expliqua Chizuru

-Et pour Sasuke avec Orochimaru? Demanda Tsunade

-c'est le fait qu'il soit resté trois ans avec lui. Je veux bien comprendre que Sasuke soit allé chez ce serpent pour avoir plus de puissant, mais, même si ça me fait mal de dire ça, Sasuke est un génie. Donc en un an et demi, maximum deux ans, il aurait déjà assimilé toute la connaissance qu'Orochimaru pouvait lui donner, expliqua Chizuru.

-J'avoue que ma formation n'a duré que deux ans, dit le brun concerné avec une voix neutre.

-J'en reviens pas, souffla Naruto.

-Tu as bien eu une relation de deux ans avec Kurama et en plus sur le plan sexuel, dit Sasuke avec une voix dont on pouvait percevoir de la rage contenue.

-ÇA SUFFIT, cria Kushina et Mikoto.

-C'est un anniversaire…commença Mikoto

-Et nous sommes là pour noua amuser…poursuivi Kushina.

-Donc vos problème vous les régler chez vous, dirent les deux mères dans un synchro parfait.

-Je me sens presque couple, dit Chizuru

-PRESQUE, dirent les mères.

-Ben quoi, dit Chizuru sur la défensive. Il l'aurait su à un moment ou un notre. C'est pas de ma faute si ils n'ont pas eu assez confiance en l'autre pour dire leur passé.

-Elle a raison, dit Sakura pour soutenir la brune.

-Merci Sakura, dit la Mikazuki avec un sourire.

-Mekashi tu viens, cria Tsunade

-C'est bon j'arrive, cria Mekashi en sortant de la salle d'eau. Elle s'avança vers le groupe.

-Oublie pas les genoux, ricana Chizuru.

-Je…te…déteste, souffla Mekashi.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et pris place sur les genoux d'Itachi qui retenait son souffle.

-Ne…Ne…Ne me…me faites pas…pas de mal…go…goshujin-sama, dit Mekashi timidement.

Du sang coula du nez d'Itachi qui avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Je crois que mon gage est réussi, dit Mekashi en se levant.

-Je crois aussi, dit Chizuru. Je déclare le jeu terminé.

-Maintenant le gâteau, cria Naruto ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.

C'est sous les rire et la joie de chaque personne présente que l'anniversaire de Sasuke Uchiwa se déroula. Chacun partie de l'appartement avec un beau souvenir.

Fin

Voilà pour aujourd'hui

Moi : Comment le trouvez-vous?

Sakura : Tu n'as fait que retranscrire ce qui s'est passé Donc c'est correct.

Itachi : J'ai bien aimé sauf la partie Kisame,

Moi : D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je te parle là-dessus…

_La porte du studio s'ouvre sur une Mekashi en colère._

Mekashi : comment…Comment as-tu osé?, _crie-t-elle_

Moi : Sakura l'a dit, je n'ai fait que retranscrire la soirée, _dis-je nonchalamment_.

Mekashi : Pourquoi n'a tu pas enlevé ma partie avec lui, _dit-elle en pointant Itachi._

Moi : C'est ma vengeance, dis-je avec un sourire.

Mekashi : Je vais te tuer, dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi.

Moi : Itachi, j'ai besoin de ton aide, crie-je

_Itachi arrête Mekashi qui se débat._

Mekashi : POURQUOI ?

Moi : J'ai bien le droit après tous les fois au tu ne m'as pas vraiment protégé de Sasuke. Je te rappelle que tu es sensé être mam meilleure amie, pas la sienne.

Mekashi : Mais tu le méritais, _dit-elle pour se défendre._

Moi : Et toi tu mérites ma vengeance, donc on est quitte.

Mekashi : Bien…

_Elle quitte le studio furieuse._

Moi : À telle oublie qu'elle m'a foutu dans le coma la dernière fois (pour comprendre voir le dialogue de fin dans le chapitre 27 de la conséquence d'une désertion)

Sakura : Je crois

Itachi : Qu'a dit mon frère et Naruto sur cette fic.

Moi : Rien, ils étaient trop occuper à se réconcilier.

Itachi : À d'accord

Bon ben je vous laisse chez lecteur/lectrice

À la prochaine ;)


End file.
